


End Game

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Ki:Theory Stand By Me, Love, OTP Daryl Dixon/Carol Pelletier, The Walking Dead SpinOff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Tired of all the drama and that of which will ensue with Maggie having returned, the pair hit the road.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 13





	End Game

Carol grips Daryl's waist as the motorcycle purrs and the get the hell out of there.

"We were never one of _them_ "!" Daryl grumbles, faint traces of unacceptance they've suffered tainting his vlice.

"They're behind us now. It's just me and you." Carol murmurs.

"Rick was gonna kill you that prick!" Daryl assaults into the air, their speed whipping his voice.

"Another dead asshole." Carol retorts.Daryl grunts and Carol can feel it fron his chest her arms wrap around.

"Everyone's changed. This fucken plague changed em'."

Carol's voice vibrates into his back, her head resting upon his shoulder as they head into new terrain, new enemies, new friends; new something. The old got droll and boring.

"He exiled you like some pompous ass." Daryl growled.

"It's all behind us now, babe." Carol howled against the wind.

It's a lot easier for two quiet survivalists to escape unscathed from a group of dozens of idiots.


End file.
